The cell processing laboratory is developing new natural killer (NK) cell, dendritic cell (DC) and and bone marrow stromal cell therapies. NK cells are an important part of the innate immune system and they are thought play an important in host defense against foreign and abnormal cells including cancer and hematological malignancies. Preliminary work suggests that hematological malignancies can be treated by the administration of NK cells. The Cell Processing Laboratory has been working to expand autologous NK cells to treat Clinical Center patients with cancer. The first patient was enrolled in this protocol September 2008. Dendritic cells (DCs) are an important adjuvant for cancer vaccines. Over the past year the development and scale up of three protocols involving DCs has been completed, the procedures have been validated. The Cell Processing Laboratory is currently providing DCs to Clinical Center patients enrolled in three different protocols. Bone marrow stromal cells (BMSCs) can inhibit in function and support tissue regeneration Preliminary studies suggest that acute graft versus host disease and autoimmune diseases can be treated with BMSCs. In addition, BMSCs secrete cytokines and growth factor that improve the healing of damaged tissue and BMSCs have used to treat patients with ischemic heart disease and peripheral vascular disease. The Cell Processing Laboratory has begun to work with Pamela Robey, PhD to produce clinical quality BMSCs for use by intramural investigators to treat clinical center patients.